<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunted by SorceressStrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407079">The Hunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressStrange/pseuds/SorceressStrange'>SorceressStrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Boys Kissing, Discussion of animal hunting, Do not post to another site, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic description of animal corpses, Homophobia (First chapter only), Hostage Situations, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, It's not a cult Tony, Lynching (First chapter only), M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Racism (First chapter only), Stephen has his powers, Terminal Illnesses, graphic description of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressStrange/pseuds/SorceressStrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>****On hiatus - I have too many ideas I'm itching to write at the moment but I will be back to this one asap****</p><p>A wanted poster in town advertises a bounty with a reward that Tony knows the Sanctum Sanctorum would benefit from, but *only* if they're brought in alive. With Stephen's help, they'll have to head for the city to find their target. But they're not the only ones out hunting.</p><p>Inspired by Red Dead Redemption &amp; Red Dead Redemption 2.</p><p>PLEASE MIND THE TAGS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes (Hinted), IronStrange - Relationship, Stephen Strange/Karl Mordo (Past), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, strangeiron - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Firstly I would like to apologise to those who were reading &amp; enjoying the Christmas IronStrange story I had started. I did fully intend to finish it but unfortunately over Christmas I became very sick with an infection. It's been a horrible month but finally starting to actually feel better. But because it made my Christmas miserable, I lost the drive to write it. I have deleted the story BUT I will be looking to bringing it back for this years Christmas. So hopefully you can enjoy it.</p><p>So, this is a little something from an AU I've been working on. Red Dead Redemption 1 &amp; 2 are some of my favourite video games to play. I'm working on a slow burn set up for this world but I wanted to write something sooner. This is inspired by a random event that happened in the game while I was playing it a week or so ago and I couldn't stop writing it out. </p><p>Please take the tags seriously. The first chapter does contain racism &amp; homophobia (hinted I suppose but it's there). It's only for the first chapter I promise.</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mid-afternoon and the ranch hands in the Sanctum were switching teams; one group were moving towards the largest of the cabins on the land to get lunch as those that had been eating throughout the previous hour were now making their way back out to continue their assigned chores. Most of the horses circled the pile of hay in the middle of the corral. A few hung around the rails of the ring positioned between the half circle of small cabins, where the ranch hands stayed, and the road that took passers-by out to the North of the area. In the South the owner sat amongst the field of cattle, sheltered beneath an oak tree from the blazing sun above. Listening to the lazy chewing of grass. The occasional snort and huffy exhales they made as they wandered and grazed a luscious green field.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen Strange inhaled deeply, looking down at the tome cradled his lap as he sat cross legged under the tree. His deep blue jeans were faded and torn at the knees, pale skin peeking through strands of denim as he shuffled in his place. His waistcoat had been left in the main house of the Sanctum, leaving him in just a high collared soft blue shirt. The sleeves rolled half way up his forearms, the top few buttons undone. Hair dark and streaked with silver at the temples bounce gently in a soft breeze that blew in from the West. Scarred hands trembled gently against the yellowed pages of the tome, the fingerless black gloves he wore protecting from any potential papercut. Stephen inhaled deeply, leaning back against the thick trunk of the tree. Turning a page with a soft smile when he heard the rapid clap of horse hooves, and the rumble of a wagon, charging through the East entrance of the Sanctum.</p><p> </p><p>He knew who had arrived. Tony had been tasked with collecting the supplies from the nearby store but that had been some time ago now. After the first two hours had passed, Wong had volunteered to ride out to Faltine and take over. Stephen briefly looked up from his book, spotting Wong climbing down from the cart as two of the ranch hands walked in to help unload the supplies. Friday was no longer pulling the cart, Wong had replaced her with his own horse. Stephen would have been concerned but after all this time, he knew Tony would have found something that distracted him. He was either bargaining for new materials and tools to add to his forge or there was a bounty he was investigating.</p><p> </p><p>The second idea triggered a cold feeling in his stomach. Tony was a skilful gunslinger, skills acquired from his past life with the Avengers, Stephen had witnessed it first-hand more times than he could count. A number of those involving himself being rescued from a few ambushes and bounties that took a turn for the worse. No. Tony wouldn’t. He knew Tony would often act on impulse but recently, he had been able to slow down a little. At least enough to tell Stephen what was happening. It was a matter of time. He sighed heavily, shuffling a little where he sat on the grass. Hearing the jingle of a bell fastened around one of the cows nearby as the animal suddenly bolted through an opening amongst the others…</p><p> </p><p>… Or had he started another fight in the saloon…</p><p> </p><p>Not again.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen closed his eyes. Hanging his head. He didn’t need a repeat of last time. One drink became ten. One <em>bad joke</em> became fifteen insults. One weak shove became a saloon full of violent drunks, screaming women and a cowering bar owner hiding behind the bar. No doubt counting the costs of every smash of glass and crack of wood he heard.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t be able to continue his reading now. He opened his eyes slowly, closing the book carefully. The sound of Wong’s firm voice issuing orders to those who wandered out of the cabins now that they’d finished their lunch. Stephen would head into the main house soon. He needed to calm himself. Clear his mind. Reassure himself that Tony wouldn’t get himself into some sort of mess again. Stephen shuffled forward a little, keeping his legs crossed as he set the book down in his lap. He corrected his posture, placed his hands on his knees gently and closed his eyes once more. Taking in long deep breaths. Exhaling quietly as he took in what was around him in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Time slowed as he became aware of everything within. Everything around him. Listening to the sounds of the cows around him. The occasional gong of a bell ringing. The chatter he could hear not too far away from the Sanctum. The flutter of wings from the chickens in the coop as they became startled and attempted to flee from Bats who was no doubt causing trouble. Thankfully Tony’s need for a forge and to develop what he called technology was doing some good in helping keep Bats out. For now. Bats was smart, <em>very </em>smart. He’d most likely find a way to get into the coop eventually. More often than not it was a quick dart inside when one of the ranch hands needed to get into the coop. Especially if it was Peter. The kid’s heart was too pure that even Bats frustrating behaviour was something the teenager couldn’t get himself angry over. Seems today wasn’t Bats lucky day from the sounds of things when Stephen heard an almighty roar from the ranch hand tasked with that job. He could almost picture Bats scampering away and searching for new ways of causing trouble. It wouldn’t take long.</p><p> </p><p>This was home. This was peaceful. This was… Too quiet. There was no chink of metal. No hiss or cursing from Tony if he had managed to burn himself. That would change soon. Tony would be home soon. He just had to wait.</p><p> </p><p>But then…</p><p> </p><p>There was the distant sound of shouting. Male voices. Cheering. There was at least three men from what Stephen could hear. He turned his head slightly to his left. Picking up the distant sound of another man struggling. Another yelling. Screaming almost. The ranch seemed to slow down. As though they had all heard the disturbance nearby themselves. Confirmed when Stephen heard one of the ranch hands screaming,</p><p>“Sheriff!”</p><p>He opened his eyes. Reaching for the book beside him. Pressing the tips of three fingers and his thumb on the cover, he muttered words quickly and quietly to make the book disappear. Knowing it would have materialised in the master bedroom of the main house as the yell was made again,</p><p>“Sheriff Strange!”</p><p>Followed by the clap of horse hooves against the ground. He shot to his feet, taking a step forward when a mouse grey Morgan horse raced round the front of the stable nearby. The ranch hand riding the horse was Leo, one of the black men Stephen and Tony had rescued from a local gang a few months ago. Stephen knew <em>exactly </em>what was happening. He didn’t hesitate. Stepping forward into a sprint towards the man as he slowed the horse down. His eyes wide. Sweating trickling down his forehead and cheeks. His lips parted as he panted heavily. Other ranch hands gathered at the stable to watch what was happening as Stephen looked up at the man,</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“They got Jerry! Over by the big Oak tree!” Leo huffed, pulling on the reins of his horse, “They’re gonna lynch him!”</p><p>“Lend me your horse Leo,”</p><p>“You gonna need help sir! There’s at least three of em over there I can-”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, protect the ranch. You’re in charge,”</p><p>Leo nodded, his brown eyes focused on the tree in the distance as he climbed off his horse. Holding out the reins to Stephen as he stepped forward and mounted the horse. Wrapping the reins around his forearms as he asked,</p><p>“Have Wong perform a roll call, make sure everyone is on the ranch. If anyone is missing, you know where to find me,”</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>He gave the horse a quick pat before Leo raced away to find Wong. Never looking back as Stephen gave the horse a gentle kick, steering the animal in the direction of the tree Leo had mentioned. The animal racing away towards the tree in the distance where he could already make out the shape of four men. One of which was being tugged up into the air by a rope thrown over one of the stronger branches of the aged tree.</p><p> </p><p>Jerry had managed to slip his fingers beneath the rope that had been wrapped round his neck but it wasn’t helping. The noose tightened as he was lifted from the ground. His fingers digging into his neck as two Caucasian gang members below mocked him, smoking on cigarettes as they stood behind the fence and watched the third pull on the rope. The men were all dressed in black coats, trousers, boots and gloves. Their shirts all shades of red. Identifying themselves with the splash of colour and the symbol stitched into both shoulders of their coats. The group caught up in their murderous intentions that they didn’t realise they had company until Stephen announced himself,</p><p>“Gentlemen,” He paused, ignoring the two who reached for their guns and aimed them at the rancher. His eyes focused on Jerry, a flash of orange pulsing in his eyes as he focused on the noose. Using magic to loosen it a little. Enough for him to breathe somewhat but not enough to draw attention. Jerry’s eyes widened, looking down at Stephen. Realising the sudden change around his throat. The cool of the air easing the fire raging in his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen’s eyes were drawn back to the gang members as one in a deep red buttoned shirt stepped forward and spat,</p><p>“Get lost!”</p><p>“You’re trespassing on my property and my land,” Stephen warned, cocking an eyebrow when the three simply chuckled. Looking at each other before the more confident member took another step forward. Hands out to his side as he commented,</p><p>“I don’t see a sign,”</p><p>“You stand on the opposite side of the fence that surrounds my land. You two can leave. Your friend on the other hand will face the consequences of his actions in my jail.”</p><p>“You don’t even have a gun friend,” the other man on the other side of the fence taunted, pointing at the lack of holster around Stephen’s hips,</p><p>“It isn’t needed,” Stephen warned, voice deep and growling with promised threat. Another flash of orange sparking in his eyes. An orange shield like shape flashing in both eyes. Vanishing as he blinked and leaned forward in the saddle. Resting his forearms on the horn. The two in front of him took cautious steps away. The revolvers in their hands shaking as they looked at each other before looking to their friend that was trespassing on private land. Determined to hang Jerry for crimes he didn’t commit. Hate raging in racist hearts. Their arms lowered slightly. But the two men got a sudden surge of courage. Glancing at each other before straightening their arms. Their guns trained on Stephen’s head. Jerry squirmed from the tree. Legs kicking out. Teeth gritted as he stared at the two men that could barely graze the trigger with their fingers when two gunshots exploded not too far away from the group.</p><p> </p><p>Jerry squeezed his eyes shut as soon as the heads of the two men jerked to their left. Jaws dropping open. Eyes wide as a bullet ripped through the side of each of their heads. Stephen gasped. Sitting up straight as the two men dropped dead before him. The horse he was sat on neighing a wail as the animal took a few steps back. Eyes wide. Snorting as the animal shook its head. The third gang member released the rope. Raising both hands in the air. Taking a step away as Jerry dropped to the ground like a bag of bricks. Stephen calmed the horse as much as he could before deciding to simply climb off. Hoping the horse would simply back away and not kick out at him as he ran over to the Oak tree. Managing to stand by Jerry’s curled up figure when a third gunshot ripped through the air. Stephen barely making it around the side of the tree when he found the third gang member lying dead on the grass. Eyes shut. Splashes of blood, torn skin and bone on his forehead from where the bullet had torn its way through him.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen didn’t need to look up to know who it was that had intervened. Listening to them climb over the fence and landed with a thud onto the grass on their side. Instead, he turned and walked over to Jerry who lifted his head from the crook of his elbows. Tears glistening in his eyes as he looked around. Chocolate brown eyes drawn to the man who approached them both as Stephen greeted,</p><p>“You’re late,”</p><p>“Right on time I’d say,” Tony Stark commented back, smirking to himself as he looked down at the bodies, “What are Hydra doing out here again?”</p><p>“If I knew I would have prepared otherwise,” Stephen answered, kneeling down next to Jerry who was hurrying to remove the noose from around his neck. Giving a thankful nod to Stephen as he helped loosen it and lift it over his head,</p><p>“Are you alright?” Stephen asked kindly, lightly pressing a hand on Jerry’s right shoulder, “Stay still,”</p><p>Jerry nodded shakily, looking over at Tony as the gunslinger, and blacksmith, strolled over to them. Staying silent for now as he allowed Stephen to perform a quick check of Jerry’s throat. Spotting signs of bruises forming. Some rope burns. He’d be fine but he still wanted to do a more thorough check,</p><p>“Rest a few.”</p><p>Jerry closed his eyes for a moment, slumping back onto the grass as Stephen climbed to his feet. Grimacing a little as he took an unsteady step back. Turning around to face Tony at last.</p><p> </p><p>His lover smirked, standing with his left knee bent. Both hands gripping his holster belt. His whiskey brown eyes watching Stephen’s grey eyes as they devoured him from top to bottom. Seeing the man nudge the brim of his black cutter rim hat. His tan waistcoat showed no signs of dirt or damage, unlike the black boots he was wearing. Faltine was a sheep town after all, most of the paths and roads were often than not just made up of sloppy mud and manure, so it wasn’t surprising at all to find Tony’s boots speckled with splashes of mud. Tony glanced back down at the body nearby. Giving a quick check on Jerry as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his black shirt and rolled up each sleeve to his elbow. He’d prevented anyone from getting killed by killed the three gang members. Something he knew Stephen didn’t approve of. The least he could do was help move the bodies but they needed to get Jerry back to the Sanctum first.</p><p> </p><p>As though sensing his thoughts, Stephen gave a short nod and turned back to Jerry who had managed to sit himself up. His right hand gingerly rubbing at the injuries to his neck,</p><p>“Careful,” Stephen cautioned, “The wound needs treating,”</p><p>The man’s hand lowered shakily. Swallowing hard but hissing at the soreness. Raising both hands into the air as the two men walked over to him and gave him a firm tug up onto his feet. An arm immediately hooking around their shoulders. One steady and one trembling hand laid against the man’s back. His brown shirt soaked with sweat and sticking to his back,</p><p>“Thank you both,” Jerry panted softly as the three walked over to the horse Stephen had used,</p><p>“No problem,” Tony grunted, sliding his hand further around the man’s waist when he felt him stagger a few steps, “You okay?”</p><p>Jerry gave a nervous chuckle, smiling as he nodded,</p><p>“Yes sir,”</p><p>The two men helped him climb up onto the horse as Stephen instructed,</p><p>“Go to my office this instant, I’ll see to you when I get back.”</p><p>“The Sheriff’s office?”</p><p>“My Doctor’s office Jerry, there’s nothing left here for the Sheriff to handle. Please ask Wong to send a group over here to help move the bodies. I’ll get in touch with Michael to see about burying them.” Stephen answered numbly, giving a weak smile to Jerry who smiled and nodded,</p><p>“Yes sir. Thank you both again,”</p><p>Tony gave a quick nod, smiling as Stephen sent the man on his way. Making sure he had a firm hold of the reins before he rode off back to the Sanctum.</p><p> </p><p>The two men left alone with the three bodies. Tony looked down at the one nearest the tree as he followed Stephen who silently marched back to the body,</p><p>“Hydra have to be close by,” Tony commented,</p><p>“Or it is a small group passing through and decided to cause trouble.”</p><p>“Not your guys?”</p><p>Stephen turned to him with a quizzical look before realising who he meant,</p><p>“Kaecilius hasn’t been seen for some time now. No doubt plotting his next attack on the Sanctum.”</p><p>“So playing Sheriff today?” Tony teased, looking over at the bodies on the other side of the fence. Looking back at Stephen when the man responded numbly,</p><p>“There’s not a day that goes by where I’m not,”</p><p>“Where’s Rhodey? Not good enough?”</p><p>“Rhodey is an excellent Sheriff. He’s in Hala, helping Sheriff Danvers with a gang problem they are having there.”</p><p>Tony nodded thoughtfully, wondering if he would need to set back this new job he had discovered or just press on with his request. Stephen seemed stressed enough as it was, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea right now.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen carefully stepped around the corpse, checking the area around them for any sign of strangers wandering through the ranch or through the land around the area. Noticing the behaviour, Tony mimicked his every move. Both coming to find they were all alone. No one from the Sanctum was approaching them. Most likely, Jerry would just be arriving back there and they would have to find sheets to wrap the bodies in and a wagon to put them in. Satisfied that the coast was clear, Stephen formed a claw shape with his right hand. A ring of orange sparking into existence around his wrist like a bracelet of fire embers. Glowing brighter as Stephen twisted his wrist, lifting the two other bodies into the air and bringing them over the fence to lay beside their fallen gang member,</p><p>“You need to break your rules once in a while, who’s gonna help these people if you’ve already been shot?” Tony commented suddenly. Stephen gave a sad smile as the ring of energy around his wrist fizzled out. The Sorcerer slowly hanging his head as he spoke softly, almost broken,</p><p>“You’re the second person to say that to me,”</p><p>Tony released a heavy sigh as he emptied the three shells from his revolvers. Guilt rising up inside him as he recalled the moment he had learned about Stephen’s past relationship. What they had meant to each other. How they were the opposite of each other which helped them formed more than just a stable relationship. A powerful force to be reckoned with. But then how it had all ended when Karl Mordo had been murdered. Something that could have easily happened to Jerry if both Stephen and Tony hadn’t intervened when they did, luckily for them that Leo had found Stephen when he did. Lucky for them that Tony had finally returned from his venture into town when he did.</p><p> </p><p>The gunslinger walked over to Stephen, hangs gripping the holster belt wrapped around his waist. Standing in front of him as he apologised,</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”</p><p>“I know,” Stephen butted in, raising his head and sniffing gently. Exhaling shakily before agreeing, “And you’re right. I need to understand that some people out here cannot be reasoned with. But I cann-<em>will not</em>, kill. There’s always other ways to deal with men like this.”</p><p>“Then you’re gonna have to use your cult stuff once in a while,”</p><p>“It’s not a cult,”</p><p>“But that’d be something someone in a cult would say,” Tony teased, smiling and chuckling when he got a smile back from Stephen. Stephen swallowed, nodding before he explained,</p><p>“I’m still hesitant.” He paused as Tony nodded towards his horse. Stepping around to walk side by side with Stephen over to Friday who still stood by the tree Tony had left her by. The Mustang’s blood bay coat seemed shinier than it was when he had left for town that morning. Her almost yellowish mane and tail recently brushed. The black saddle cleaned as well. Tony had done more in town than simply take care of his chore for the day,</p><p>“I fear if I was to perform one of the incantations in front of <em>anyone</em>, then we may return to the days of the Salem Witch Trials.”</p><p>“Or they say it was some bad whiskey.”</p><p>“Assuming they’ve been drinking.”</p><p>“Something in the air?”</p><p>Stephen smiled, shaking his head. He could always rely on Tony to come up with some excuse.</p><p> </p><p>Tony climbed the fence first, sitting on the top beam with a leg hanging over either side. His right hand held out to Stephen when he realised what was missing from Stephen’s attire. How relaxed and dressed down Stephen was that day,</p><p>“Where’s the blanket?”</p><p>“Cloak,” Stephen corrected, taking hold of Tony’s forearm as his hand wrapped around Stephen’s, “Wong is attempting to clean it. It had decided to explore the stable during the night and was discovered by one of the ranch hands this morning being trampled over,”</p><p>Tony hissed, eyes darting left and right as it dawned on him,</p><p>“Wait, who was watching the ranch last night?”</p><p>“Daniel,” Stephen huffed as he climbed up and over the fence. Jumping down to the grass as Tony swung his right leg over the fence and slid off the fence. Dusting down his trousers as he asked,</p><p>“Learned its lesson?”</p><p>“One can hope,” Stephen chuckled setting off Tony to join in. The two shaking their heads as they approached Friday.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen paused for a moment, waiting for Tony to climb up and get settled in the saddle. Giving a wiggle of his hips Stephen knew wasn’t necessary. Especially with the smirk on Tony’s face. The gunslinger had found something whilst out in town. Something he knows Stephen will probably not be interested in or believe will benefit the Sanctum. He looked around once more. Hoping to simply use a touch of magic to help him climb up onto Friday. But ranch hands from the Sanctum were already approaching. Sheets being carried by two riders on horseback as a third used one of the mules to bring the wagon over to the tree. He held his breath for a moment, facing Tony again to find him waiting with a hand held out to him,</p><p>“C’mon Princess,” Tony teased, chuckling himself as Stephen retorted,</p><p>“That’s <em>Queen </em>thank you,”</p><p>Taking the offered hand happily now as Tony freed the stirrup his boot had been in. Giving Stephen all he needed to climb up and sit behind him on Friday. Both arms wound firmly around Tony’s waist as he gave the horse a gentle kick. Clicking his tongue as he pulled on the reins. The two men trotting away and back onto the road leading towards the ranch, keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding bushes and trees in the area for any potential ambush from Hydra.</p><p> </p><p>Tony kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. Smiling at the feel of Stephen’s arms around him. The tremors of his hands. He glanced back over his right shoulder as Stephen leaned forward. Tilting to his right to take a look at the spark of excitement in those eyes he could drown in for days. Stephen smiled as he questioned,</p><p>“So,” He paused, giving Tony’s cheek a soft kiss, “What took you so long? I sent you to town on an errand and it was Wong who had to be sent to complete it for you. Found something for your forge? The Sheriff get hold of you?”</p><p>Tony shook his head,</p><p>“No,” He paused, giving a quick nod towards a passing rider who greeted the two men with a cheery,</p><p>“Afternoon,”</p><p>“In the saddlebag,” Tony mumbled to him. Feeling a tinge of disappointment as Stephen pulled his right arm away from him. Reaching into the saddlebag on his right side, stopping suddenly as Tony added, “The paper,”</p><p>Stephen peeked over his right shoulder, spotting the yellowed piece of paper that had been folded up and slotted into the gap between what appeared to be canned food and the wall of the bag itself. At least he had done some part of his errand, even though Wong had brought back the larger haul of items from the store.</p><p> </p><p>They were some distance away from the small slope that led down into the ranch. Knowing that this was going to take some time, Tony slowed Friday’s pace a little. Letting her walk along the road as he listened to Stephen unfolded the paper. Biting his bottom lip as he felt the edge of it graze the back of his neck. Stephen skipped over the bold <strong>WANTED </strong>at the very top. Skipping over the first few sentences to take in the name,</p><p>“Interesting name,” He commented, “Zen Whoberi. Goes by the name Gamora… Interesting… Three hundred dead,”</p><p>“Five hundred alive,” Tony countered, wanting to look back over his shoulder to see what Stephen’s reaction was so far. His heart aching a little as Stephen asked disappointedly,</p><p>“So, when will you be leaving? You will need supplies? I can arrange-”</p><p>“Did you see the reward for bringing her in alive?” Tony interrupted,</p><p>“Five hundred, yes. But, that isn’t your usual method of acquiring these bounties Tony.”</p><p>“Five. Hundred! Stephen!” Tony enunciated, managing to glance over his shoulder to see grey blue eyes darted up over the top of the poster as Stephen deduced,</p><p>“You need me to come with you,”</p><p>“Well, you have this thing about not killin people-”</p><p>“My oath,” Stephen corrected, folding the piece of paper back up but keeping hold of it,</p><p>“Yeah that,” Tony huffed, “And since you’re so good at that, maybe you’d wanna join me this time?”</p><p>“Do you have a plan for apprehending her? She is wanted for the murder of at least twenty men. Robbery. Assault. They say she’s heavily armed. You will need to be prepared.”</p><p>“Well since this is gonna bring a lot of trouble and maybe…” Tony fell silent, looking back at the road. Thinking over what he was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>But Stephen knew where this was headed. Feeling tension bubble up inside him he tried to push away. Keeping Karl out of his mind as he repeated,</p><p>“Break my rule for once,”</p><p>“Well, one of them.” Tony tried to joke but the silence he received from behind him brought that to a halt. He cleared his throat, lips parting to speak when Stephen hypothesised,</p><p>“Let’s say we know where she is and I use my magic on her. What’s to stop her from telling others? What if someone was to pass by and see it?”</p><p>Tony weighed up the option against what would happen. Bleecker already had a reputation of being the “crazy” part of the land. Stephen himself didn’t exactly blend in at times either. The way he dressed sometimes. The way he spoke. The way he behaved. Tony knew Faltine’s Sheriff was looking into ways of getting him out of the area. Bring Bleecker back to a peaceful place once more. Not like that would happen anytime soon with the gang problem,</p><p>“Okay,” Tony began, “We find out where she’s holed up. Watch the place for a while. Wait till it’s dark then we go in.”</p><p>“This woman no doubt knows the price on her head so any sort of ambush at night is probably one she predicts the most.” Stephen argued,</p><p>“Bargain with her then?”</p><p>“I fear she will not be the type to discuss handing herself in where she will most likely be executed for her crimes while we reap the reward for her life,”</p><p>“This is why I need you with me on this one,” Tony pleaded, voice soft and almost a whisper as he looked back over his shoulder again. Holding Stephen’s gaze as he suggested, “We get her. Take her to the nearest jail. Hand her in. Claim the reward. Come back. Problems around here get a little easier and <em>we</em> take a little reward for ourselves. Maybe a break from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen lowered his gaze. Staring at Friday’s mane as it bounced gently with each step she took. He swallowed, leaning forward and turning his head to his right so he could lay it against Tony’s back. As they neared the turn into the slope, Stephen looked over all he could of the Sanctum. His eyes drawn to the smaller corral that was close to the chicken coop. Watching as their newly purchased Bull patrolled along the white fence of there. But then again, the ranch hands were needing their cabins upgraded. Things Tony had suggested they needed. The stable was still needing the work done to it to add the second level to store the hay and tools. Maybe a stronger fence to stop Bats from getting into the chicken coop. But then again, the forge itself could do with some work done on it to improve all the toys Tony had at his disposal and potential develop those he had been drawing. All the workers there deserved a reward of some sort themselves with how they had managed to cope through the past winter. How they had stood firm when rustlers had attempted to take their cattle.</p><p> </p><p>There was too much that needed to be done and not enough money to do it. Not much time either considering all the chores that were spread out over the Sanctum. Taking care of the animals. Those who went out hunting. Those who went out fishing. Others who guarded the livestock from any rustlers in the area. General store work. <em>Cult </em>work as Tony put it. The Zealots were no doubt regrouping somewhere out in the forest. He knew the Sanctum was always being watched. The trepidation of an attack at any moment was at times overwhelming. He almost longed for the long cold days of being up in the mountains at Kamar-Taj.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts racing through his mind were flicked away when he felt Tony moving. His lips pressing a soft kiss that half touched his hair and half touched his skin. Stephen blinked. Inhaling sharply through his nose as he turned his head into Tony’s back. Hearing the man’s voice whisper,</p><p>“Hey,”</p><p>Stephen blinked quickly, lifting his head to peek up at Tony as he was asked,</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, sorry,” Stephen answered quietly, straightening himself as a rider passed by. This one not so friendly. Giving the two a disgusted look before picking up pace and riding on ahead,</p><p>“Wong can easily watch the Sanctum while we’re gone.” Stephen commented, “He’d probably enjoy having us away from here for a while,”</p><p>Tony chuckled, nodding as he agreed,</p><p>“He sure would.”</p><p>Stephen smiled, humming an amused sound before deciding,</p><p>“Do we have a description of her appearance? I noticed the lack of a photo.”</p><p>“Sheriff had a few vague details. Olive skin. The blackest hair you’ll ever see. The greenest eyes you’ll ever see. Almost like emeralds he told me.”</p><p>“He’s seen her?”</p><p>“No. Just repeating what someone else had told him.”</p><p>“You think we can take her in?”</p><p>“Dead? Sure.” Tony joked, smiling at the smile Stephen gave back to him, “Alive, I hope so. But we can work the details of the plan while we prepare to leave.”</p><p>“Where was the last confirmed sighting?”</p><p>“East of Cumberland Forest.”</p><p>“That’s… Closer than I would have expected.” Stephen replied uneasily, looking over to the vast forest in the distance, “She’s wanted in the towns around the area yes?” Tony gave a quick nod, “What about the city?”</p><p>“Sheriff didn’t mention it.”</p><p>“It could be her next target. The city has many stores. Lots of targets for her to take whatever she so chooses. Lots of streets for her to escape down. Plenty of places to hide.”</p><p>“There’s all the government people there.”</p><p>“Their houses as well.”</p><p>“But it’s a city so there’ll be more lawmen than out here.”</p><p>“If they get wind of her arrival then they may increase patrols which could cause her to turn away.”</p><p>“So, we catch her before she gets there? Less people around. No lawmen.”</p><p>Stephen slowly nodded, relieved that at least Tony wasn’t shooting his way into this for once,</p><p>“I wish to check in with those close to the city as well as those on the road towards it as well.” Stephen began, “It won’t take long for Poe to fly out there and get back to us. And if she is headed for the city as we predict, we’ll have enough time to ride out there. Perhaps cut her off. There’s a number of ways into the city that she could potentially take though.”</p><p>“At least five bridges. Boat. Train. Stagecoach.” Tony listed,</p><p>“Much to do. Little time to prepare.”</p><p>“Where’s the bird?”</p><p>“He’ll be in the tree near the main house.” Stephen breathed out as they made their way down the slope and passed under the wooden archway over one of four entrances to the Sanctum.   </p><p> </p><p>The silence between them allowed Stephen the opportunity to consider what Tony, and indeed Karl, had once said to him. But there was the fear of the reaction he would receive from those who saw. Those who were told. Those who passed judgement. The Zealots attacks on the locals in the area had put him on edge. Not only for the potential of someone on the ranch to be hurt in some way. But also, for the possibility of people realising how, for a lack of a better word, strange Stephen himself was. Wong as well. There was only themselves, Tony, Peter and a couple of others who were fully aware of the mystical abilities they had. Others either believed it was the behaviour of those involved in a cult as others simply ignored the idea. Instead, choosing to accept that the owner of the ranch was someone unique who provided them with food, a home, a job, free medicine and money they could do with as they so wished. It was all they wanted so who were they to complain. To them, Doctor Strange was a blessing. A miracle they so happened to stumble across during their desperate struggle across the lands to find something they could call a life or who Stephen had encountered out in the wilderness and had offered a life they didn’t think they could find. A few even having started families and had moved on from the Sanctum to start up their own ranch.</p><p> </p><p>It became unbearable all of a sudden for Tony as they passed the small grocery store they had set up. Stephen snapped out of his thoughts as Tony started to fill him in on what he had seen going on in town. The Sheriff was as miserable as always. Complaining about a new family that had recently moved into a house just on the outskirts of town. Seems as though their twin boys and younger sister were more interested in causing as much mischief as possible as their mother remained home taking care of a newborn baby girl and their father was discussing potential work he could do with the grocery store owner. The local saloon was looking better after the small fire that was started by a couple of drunks who believed a fire bottle could make for a good firework. The update on the last bounty Tony had <em>caught </em>was that they were now buried in the grounds of the church in town.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen tightened his hold on Tony a little as Tony spoke hoarsely,</p><p>“Saw his widow stood at his grave as I got into town.”</p><p>“As tragic as the result is for her, the man made his choice to murder and rape those two young women.” Stephen paused as Tony steered Friday towards the Doctor’s Office, a small cabin on the left side of the half circle of cabins that made up the homes of the workers, “The man was guilty. You gave him the option of going along peacefully, to admit to his crimes and justice be served, but he decided to fight against it. He had every opportunity to do the right thing.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Tony mumbled,</p><p>“Try not to think too much about it. Our choices have negative outcomes for some but they have good for others. There is one less threat out there.”</p><p>“Yeah but it always seems as though five more pop up.”</p><p>“The consequences of the action taken,” Stephen reminded him, “There will always be consequences to our actions, no matter how noble the cause may be. Although I doubt there will be any trouble brought on by this man’s death. Only sadness from those who knew him. Hydra on the other hand…”</p><p>“You know me, they had it coming. And your orange flashy eye thing doesn’t scare them much anymore. I know you’ll have tried that again. You don’t have a gun on you Stephen! I told you to keep one on you at all times! What if I’m not there next time?!”</p><p>Stephen hummed thoughtfully as Friday slowed to a stop outside the wooden cabin. The windows on either side of the blue door had been cleaned that morning. The two men looking through to find Jerry waiting on the chair beside Stephen’s desk. The man pulling his hand away as soon as he spotted the two. Stephen smiled, giving Tony a soft pat on his shoulder as he carefully climbed down from the horse.</p><p> </p><p>Tony leaned forward, cupping the horn of the saddle with both hands as he apologised,</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Stephen looked up at him, “It’s just… I <em>can’t</em>, <em>lose </em>you Stephen.”</p><p>The rancher gave a sweet smile, reaching up to cover Tony’s hands with one of his,</p><p>“I know.” Tony looked down at him through hooded eyes as Stephen said kindly, “As much as I appreciate you stepping in and preventing what could have become a double murder. I…”</p><p>Stephen sighed softly, pulling his hand away as Tony finished,</p><p>“You hate me killin these idiots,”</p><p>“I don’t…” Stephen started softly but he knew lying to Tony was the wrong thing to do. He stared up into Tony’s eyes, “I understand your choices. I understand what’s led you to be this way. As I’ve said, your choices are not the ones I would make myself. But in some cases, it is needed. Unfortunately.”</p><p>Tony bounced his eyebrows, chewing his bottom lip,</p><p>“Hmm,” he hummed, licking his bottom lip as he straightened, “I’ll head over to the house. Meet me there?”</p><p>“I won’t be long.” Stephen promised, patting Friday gently as he walked away. Making his way into the Doctor’s Office to find Leo standing on the left side of the room. His arms folded, trembling where he stood waiting for Stephen to appear.</p><p> </p><p>Story of the attempted lynching had quickly been spread over the ranch. Tony soon found out when he was approached by as many of the workers, that could spare themselves a moment from their work, who came over to express their thanks. Quick pats on Friday. Handshakes to Tony. Some even expressing the same thoughts as Tony; Hydra had it coming. He reached the front of the main house fifteen minutes later than what he would normally. Hitching his horse to the post outside the opening where he was yet to make that gate he had been promising to make. Tony had barely managed to get down from his horse when the brown front door opened. He gave Friday a scratch on her nose as Wong stepped out in his green tunic and brown trousers. Black shoes soiled with mud and water that splattered gently on the boards of the front porch. His hands clasped together behind his back as he watched him,<br/>“You will only collect what you want, Stark?” Wong critiqued more than he asked, his eyes on Tony as he spoke. Tony’s eyes widened, comically. Giving a short huff of laughter before he answered,</p><p>“I owe you one I know,”</p><p>“Five, Stark.” Wong corrected,</p><p>“Five?” Tony repeated quietly, scrunching his forehead up as he tried to count back what he had missed or skipped out on. Wong squinted his eyes, reminding him coldly,</p><p>“Six mornings ago.”</p><p>It still took a moment for Tony to recall what had happened. Wong knowing he had found the memory amongst the clutter of drawings in his mind when Tony ground his teeth again and hissed. He cleared his throat, cheeks warming with a blush of red,</p><p>“Right. Yeah. Uh… Make it seven and you stop reminding me about that? I’ll add a door lock to the list of things to do.”</p><p>Wong smiled a little, blinking slowly before giving a curt nod in return,</p><p>“Where’s Stephen?”</p><p>“He’s uh, helping Leo and Jerry out. He-”</p><p>“Here,” Stephen announced, walking up the road that worn in road that ran through the ranch. Leo and Jerry were walking away, not too far behind him, and heading back to the corral where a group waited with bated breath to get the full rundown on what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Wong stepped down the porch, approaching the two men as Stephen came to a stop by Tony. The rancher facing the blacksmith for a moment as Tony asked,</p><p>“How they doing?”</p><p>“They’ll be fine. He’s scared, but hopefully the others will be able to help with that.”</p><p>“Whiskey should do the trick,”</p><p>“He said he’d rather do some work for now but certainly the others will provide the whiskey later.”</p><p>“Shame we won’t be around for it.” Tony sighed, the two turning to Wong as he asked,</p><p>“You’re leaving with him?”</p><p>“Tony told you about the bounty?” Stephen asked back,</p><p>“I found him as he tore it from the wall.”</p><p>“Tony wishes to bring her in alive. The reward will help us with a few problems we have here. But we need to plan ahead.”</p><p>Wong gave an few approving nods, stepping aside to allow the two men to make their way up the path towards the front door of the house before he followed close behind. The three men disappearing into the building as Poe cawed from the Maple tree close by.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Stephen and Wong checked that all the private rooms were as they were. None of the relics had gone missing nor had any of the books. The doors locked once more and protected with spells before they headed for the kitchen. Their checks providing enough time for Tony to take the stairs up to the master bedroom and retrieve the map he had in the chest at the bottom of their bed. Taking two steps at a time on his way back down to join the two men in the kitchen. Wong was gathering canned goods and packing them away into one of the larger satchels when he stepped into the room. His eyes drawn immediately to Stephen who sat at the table, small pieces of paper ready to be magically written on to send to the masters across the land.</p><p> </p><p>Tony nudged the wooden chair positioned directly across from Stephen. The screech of the legs against the wooden floor sending unwanted shivers down Wong’s spine. Something Tony knew he was scowling at. Maybe he should bump up the favours to ten and call it quits. He opened up the map in his hands, laying it out on the rectangular table in front of him. Allowing Stephen to get a head start on possible locations as Tony removed his hat. Setting it down on the table, covering the bottom half of the map as Stephen commented,</p><p>“She won’t be headed for the mountains. Most likely, she will have travelled from the West.”</p><p>“She’s headed East for sure,”</p><p>“North East is a mining town. The company will have security with them as well as local lawmen. Any further North from there she’ll encounter the Ravagers, so an unlikely path for her.”</p><p>“Down the road is a trading post but there’s nothing there.” Tony added, pointing out Van Nir on the map. Receiving an approving hum from Stephen, “So it’s the city. But it’s just open land between here and there. Unless she takes the <em>scenic</em> route through Morag.”</p><p>“Fewer people there, some may even agree to hide her for a fee if she finds out she’s being followed.”</p><p>“It won’t take much either.” Tony mumbled, looking down at Stephen who looked up at him. Tony shrugged, raising his right hand as he admitted, “When I was back with the Avengers, we uh… We needed to lie low and ended up sleeping next to this swamp full of gators.”</p><p>“Sounds pleasant,” Stephen deadpanned,</p><p>“It worked though, but I couldn’t get the smell of swamp water and blood out my clothes for a while,”</p><p>“… Back to the situation at hand,” Stephen spoke through an inhale, pushing away the images it conjured, as he looked back down at the map, “Hala will not be an option for her either. I received word that the new Sheriff is quite strict and competent in her work. So Gamora’s appearance there would be quickly known to Sheriff Danvers,”</p><p>“So she might set up camp somewhere in-between.”</p><p>“There’s a ranch not far from here but its road leads to the mountains.”</p><p>“So, what’s the plan?”</p><p>Stephen stayed silent, instead choosing to mystical generate a message to send out to one of the masters. As the black ink dried in seconds, Stephen ran the tip of an index finger along the scroll. A soft glow of orange illuminating both the paper and his finger as the paper rolled up along the path his finger made. A red ribbon forming around the paper to secure it,</p><p>“There’s a man out in the meadows near Hala. He patrols the paths leading into the city, making money by offering travellers to have their fortune read” He grunted, getting to his feet and stepping away from the table as he picked up the rolled-up piece of paper, “I shall send Poe to deliver the message, asking for any news of Gamora’s whereabouts.” Stephen paused, seeing the concern on Tony’s face. Worry that they might miss their chance, “It won’t take long.”</p><p> </p><p>Wong remained in the kitchen as the two men headed back outside, to the front of the main house. Hearing the rattle of a wagon being pulled by a black Shire horse made its way along the road, the man in the front giving a quick nod as he passed through the ranch. Tony leaned against the wooden beam holding up the roof of the porch as they stood outside. His eyes never leaving the man. Watching him drive through the ranch. Seeing the nods of his head, the occasional wave of a hand wrapped by a rein, as he greeted the ranch hands he passed. Stephen stepped out from under the porch. His eyes on the Maple tree just a few metres away as he approached it casually. His eyes never leaving the tree as he whistled; one short high-pitched and the next short and low-pitched. Raising his right arm in time as a Raven burst out from the leaves of the tree near the main house. The bird hovering just above his head for a moment, staring down at Stephen’s arm before landing on the crook of his elbow. The bird giving a softer caw as his head twitched the left. Beady black eyes blinking quickly as the bird cawed again and waited for Stephen to show the bird the ribbon before attaching the message to his leg,</p><p>“You sure it knows where to go?” Tony asked from the porch,</p><p>“Poe is able to recognise the colour of the ribbon and know exactly where to go and who to deliver it to. And, with a bird’s eye view, he will be able to locate them if they are not in the area where they are most often found.”</p><p>Tony folded his arms. He didn’t want to show how impressed he was. Trying to come up with a snarky comment but Stephen had already sent Poe off on his journey when anything remotely resembling a comment came to fruition.  Stephen stepped back, turning around to return to the house as Tony smiled and shrugged,</p><p>“That’s… Good, I guess,”</p><p>“A compliment to something not of your own doing? I don’t receive those very often,” Stephen teased, smiling as Tony smirked,</p><p>“Don’t get used to it. Your cult still worries me,”</p><p>“But you’re soft on one of the masters?”</p><p>“Unless something happens,”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“I don’t know… Grow another head maybe. Get four more arms,”</p><p>Stephen inhaled. Giving a thoughtful hum before a spark lit up his eyes,</p><p>“Imagine the possibilities that holds though,” Stephen whispered with that sultry tone that always brought Tony to his knees. The rancher smiled, chuckling quietly to himself as he watched Tony stumble over his own thoughts. The rapid blinking of his eyes. The way his eyes dilated. His lips parting. Tongue just peeking out as he fought to find words to speak. Stephen left him to gather himself as he entered the main house again, they needed to finish their preparations.</p><p> </p><p>The hours passed slowly. Tony was growing more agitated with every passing second as they waited for Poe’s return. Staring out of the kitchen window watching the sky darken as dusk started to settle in. The first twinkle of stars forming in the sky above. Stephen hadn’t moved from the chair that sat on the porch once everything had been sorted and he had changed into his civilian clothes. Keeping his trousers, shirt and boots on. He added his black cutter rim hat and a navy-blue waistcoat to the ensemble, detailed with intricate black symbols Tony believed were important to him. He saw them on most of Stephen’s clothes. He’d kept his gloves on, adding his Cloak of Levitation that had turned itself into a duster coat when he felt the wind turning a touch chilly. The detailing providing an elegant touch to what would have been a bland red coat. The collar straight and protecting his neck from the breeze that had grown colder. He’d added a small pouch to his holster belt that hung from his left side. A revolver in the holster on his right. A small satchel bag hung across his body with the bag resting just to the right of the pouch. The path they would take would no doubt hold some herbs and flowers the Sanctum was low on. He hoped to make a brief detour to collect a few to bring back with him.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen smiled down at Bats, who had laid at his feet not long after he had sat down. The Basset Hound looking up at him with sad eyes. Tail swishing back and forth as he rumbled a soft growl and softly snorted. The dog closing his eyes as Stephen gave him a soft scratch on the top of his head as he looked over at the two Mustangs hitched to the post outside the house. Friday was almost as agitated as her owner. Her coat freshly clean and mane and tail brushed again as a result of Tony’s frustration at having to wait so long. Stephen’s horse on the other hand appeared as calm as he did. He was intimidating but Hades could be a sweetheart at times. His coat appeared black but catch him in certain lights and streaks of deep red would appear on his hide and the bottoms of his legs like flames. His eyes appearing to have the same glow. His mane and tail on the other hand were pure black. Even if Stephen was sure he had spotted the occasional shine of silver in one or two hairs. The horses were prepared. Tent packed. Bed rolls strapped to the back of the saddles. Supplies were packed. Tony was already wearing his bandolier, each space taken up with bullets for both his revolvers, the repeater and the sniper rifle he hoped wouldn’t be needed. The chill of the evening air forcing him to slip on his own long black coat. They just needed Poe to return with information. It shouldn’t be too long.</p><p> </p><p>A caw from the ledge where the window of worlds was positioned disturbed Stephen out of his thoughts. Shooting up out of his seat as he heard the thud of Tony’s boots against the floor as he marched his way towards the front door. Stephen stepped down from the porch, leaving Bats to look on unaware of what was happening. His owner twisting on his heels as he looked up towards the window at the very top of the house. The attic of the house was off limits except to Stephen and Wong. Tony had only been granted permission recently if he promised to not touch the relics that were stored away in the room. Stephen took three steps back until he could see the Raven sat on the ledge. His head twitching left and right. Eyes blinking slowly. Tony quietly stepped out onto the porch as Stephen whistled to the bird. Raising his right hand into the air as Poe jumped and turned on the ledge. His head cocked to his right as he blinked down at Stephen. A scroll with blue ribbon tied to his leg. A response.</p><p> </p><p>The flap of wings from above lured Tony out from the porch. His head tilted back, giving his hat a gentle nudge up with his thumb to get a clearer look at the Raven as he swooped down. Landing on Stephen’s forearm that was slowly lowered to a more comfortable position. Tony gripped his belt with both hands. Tilting back onto his heels. Forward onto his toes. Repeating the move, anxiously, three times before Stephen whispered,</p><p>“Stop it,”</p><p>As he carefully eased the scroll out from the ribbon,</p><p>“Thank you, Poe,” He again whispered, lifting his arm a little. The Raven cocked its head a little to his left. Looking down at the paper before suddenly taking off. Flying towards the Maple tree as Tony shuffled closer to Stephen,</p><p>“What does it say? Have they seen her? They know where she is?”</p><p>“I need to open it first,” Stephen answered as he unrolled the small piece of paper, smirking as Tony teased,</p><p>“Not found that in your cult books yet?”</p><p>“Perhaps you should try reading them one day?” Stephen proposed, “It may help with your forge.”</p><p>Tony bounced his head left and right as though he was <em>seriously </em>considering the idea. He pursed his lips, baring teeth as he hissed before answering,</p><p>“No, I’m good,”</p><p>“Well at least you put incredible consideration into it,”</p><p>Tony shrugged, chuckling quietly as Stephen read over the response they had received. He straightened his back a little, nodding to himself before Tony erupted,</p><p>“Well?!”</p><p>“Calm,” Stephen scolded, taking a moment to re-read the note before handing it to Tony. No doubt he would want to confirm the details himself, “She’s heading for the city. He says she is camped out near Morag. But she doesn’t appear armed.”</p><p>Tony squinted his eyes, reading over the details as he muttered,</p><p>“But they said she is,”</p><p>“It could be a front she uses to lure her targets in.”</p><p>“Where would she keep the guns?”</p><p>“We will find out soon enough,” Stephen answered, leaning to his left as he called out, “Wong?”</p><p>“Does she even carry a gun?”</p><p>“We’ll find out,”</p><p>“I don’t remember the Sheriff saying anything about the men she killed,” Tony continued to utter to himself as Wong stepped out onto the porch,</p><p>“You’ve received word?”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll head out now.” He paused, reaching into the pocket of his waistcoat to retrieve the silver pocket watch. He quickly checked the time before slipping it back into the pocket, “We can get a few hours riding time in while she hopefully stays in her camp.”</p><p>“I suggest you take Poe with you. If anything happens to either of us, we can inform the other.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Stephen agreed, “Is Alanna’s wing healed?”</p><p>“It appears so,”</p><p>“If she isn’t ready for flight, Ed may be a better choice. Thank you, Wong,”</p><p>Wong gave a gentle nod, watching the two men walk away. Tony almost racing over to Friday as Stephen followed with a purposeful walk.</p><p> </p><p>As the two men climbed up onto their horses, Tony turning Friday till she was facing the East entrance to the ranch, Stephen looked over to Wong and Bats who had sat up on the porch. Panting gently as he watched the two men leave. Tony already a few metres ahead of Stephen when he clicked his tongue and tugged gently on the reins he kept a loose hold of. His hands were worse than they had been earlier that day, the colder temperatures of the evening making them cramp. He tried to rub his hands together as Hades followed Friday out of the ranch. A quick whistle from Stephen drawing Poe out of the tree. The bird hovered high in the air. Looking down on the Sorcerer who rode out of the ranch with Tony. Stephen glanced back and up. Staring at the Raven as he made three short high whistles. The bird didn’t move for a moment. Continuing to simply hover before he flew above their heads,</p><p>“He’s not gonna shit on us, is he?” Tony asked worriedly as he looked up at the bird,</p><p>“Your hat and hair will be safe,” Stephen assured him, shaking his head as Tony smiled and laughed gently,</p><p>“I was thinking of my coat,”</p><p>Stephen smirked, shaking his head before he wondered aloud,</p><p>“You plan to go shopping in the city?”</p><p>“Nah, might buy you something nice though.”</p><p>“I have everything I need Tony,” Stephen said deeply, knowing he had been understood when he saw Tony almost look back behind him. The gunslinger cleared his throat, slowing Friday’s pace so Hades could catch up. Stephen moving on up to ride alongside Tony as they started the long ride over to the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry for the delay between updates. I have a number of fics being planned &amp; written &amp; it's difficult to focus on one specifically. But I promise I will keep posting this for those enjoying it. Thank you for the kudos &amp; comment!</p><p>A filler chapter of sorts. I didn't want to simply have them leave the Sanctum and suddenly arrive in the city. I felt it was sort of cheating in a way. And one of the things I enjoy about the Red Dead Redemption games is the way they add more character &amp; open up the story more &amp; go into character backstories as characters are riding between locations. So I wanted to add something like that here too.</p><p>So, a bit of a longish chapter of Stephen and Tony. Fluff. Angst maybe? And some tragedy too when they find Stephen's contact out along the roads around Morag.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze had picked up since the two had departed from the ranch earlier that evening. They’d both agreed that they would get as far as they could before the chill of the night could become too much and they would stop and find a suitable place to set up camp for the night. If they had decided to continue riding through the night in hopes of possibly finding her in Morag it would mean a sloppy performance. Tony might be the most skilful shooter Stephen had encountered but they barely knew anything about Gamora. The information provided by Stephen’s contact out in the area that she didn’t appear armed had put Tony on edge. During the few hours they had spent riding that night, Stephen had caught him chewing his bottom lip with worry as the blacksmith became lost in his thoughts and worries about hunting this woman down. The shudder of a thought racing through his mind of, <em>maybe we shouldn’t do this</em>. <em>I’ll find another way to help</em>. <em>Just not <strong>that </strong>way</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was during those moments when Stephen had tried to distract him. Hoping it would distract himself even from the cramps and pain in his hands that were becoming worse. They couldn’t do anything until they had a confirmed sighting of her with their own eyes. Not passed down information from strangers or people with a hidden agenda. Stephen had a reputation in certain circles but Tony was the son of the great Howard Stark. The most popular, efficient and reliable gunsmith across the country. His side business of opening a few saloons and hotels across the land brought attention to Maria Stark who had wanted to provide a service for those not interested in guns and other weaponry. Homeless children who had wandered into towns, where the hotels and saloons were situated, were allowed to provide the children with a bed for the night if it was spare. Food and drinks too as needed. If work was available, suitable for a child, she would ensure they had an opportunity to make a life for themselves instead of falling into the gangs like Tony had. Even if that was his choice to do so. She didn’t want vulnerable children on the street to fall into that way of life.</p><p> </p><p>The two men had watched the sky darken through the hours. The blue turning paler as the glow of gold set in. The burn of red causing any the few clouds to turn pink. But then as the chill set in, the skies had turned grey. Darkening into a deep blue before a blanket of black casted the lands in shadows. Only the twinkling of stars and illumination of moonlight was all they had to guide them along their path that night. By then, the two had made their way into the vast open lands beyond Cumberland Forest. Hala was the closest town to them. In between were many dirt roads curved and rounded amongst open spaces of land where farmers on much smaller ranches were placed on what flat land they could find. One lone rancher was herding their sheep back to the small corral they had attached to their small cabin. Border Collie dogs providing extra protection as they watched anyone who came near. Only moving on when their owner had whistled and lead them indoors for a quick meal before they would be back outside to sleep amongst the flock. Providing the necessary security the owner couldn’t afford to buy.</p><p> </p><p>There was a number of hills ranging from small mounds to great heights resulting in impressive but deadly cliffs. The vast open spaces of grass provided nourishment for Rabbits that scurried in and out of bushes scattered across the land. Oak trees dotted across the plains protected nesting birds and rodents that seeked cover from Owls that hunted the area for prey. The dried-up riverbed in the far right of the area was still housing a band of Coyotes that had moved down from the hills after a pack of Timber Wolves had moved into the area. The two men hearing their cries and howls as their pups frolicked amongst rocks and dying vegetation. Older members of their group either watching their pups as others went out scavenging for food.</p><p> </p><p>Tony had slowed as they neared the ranch Stephen had mentioned during their planning. No doubt the owner was still awake and plotting who knew what illegal activity as he sat on a bench outside a shed. The man was joined by three suspicious looking individuals dressed similar to how the Hydra members Tony had killed earlier. Tony inhaled deeply. Looking to Stephen on his right who was already studying the scene in the distance. The group hadn’t seen them. At least, they hadn’t made it obvious if they had. Each of the four men were smoking cigarettes. Laughing and shouting. The animals in the pens on the left side of the shed were not being disturbed despite how loud they were. Tony looked back at the group for a moment. Trying to hear what they were saying, if possible. But turned back to Stephen when the rancher mumbled,</p><p>“Let’s keep moving. If they see us and start to follow us, Gamora will be the least of our concerns.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony whispered, staring at the group. He lingered there longer than he should have. By the time he had shaken himself out of the trance, he turned to find Stephen and awaited the scolding he’d receive… But Stephen was already heading down the small slope just metres ahead of them. Poe was flying up overhead. Following his master as Hades steadily trotted forward. Tony huffed, pushing Friday forward to quickly catch up with Stephen till they were riding side by side. Stephen smirked, never looking at Tony who raised both eyebrows. Waiting for the telling off that never came. Probably waiting for a ‘told you so’ moment if the group start following them.</p><p> </p><p>The path levelled out, curving around a slight rise in the land. A path broke off just a little ahead, leading down to some marshland at the foot of the path leading up into the mountains. Stephen slowed Hades to a stop. A heavy sigh breaking the silence around them. His eyes fixated on the path heading into the mountains. Tony stopped, just entering Stephen’s field of view as he asked,</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Stephen swallowed, clearing his throat before he answered,</p><p>“Nothing, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Uhuh,” Tony hummed quietly, looking over to whatever had gotten Stephen’s attention. A group of large black shapes were passing by. Tony barely making out the shape. What is it that that had caught Stephen’s attention? Tony reached over into the saddlebag on his left side. Retrieving the binoculars and scanning the area beyond. Tony gasped quietly, smiling as he gave a laugh of disbelief. Stephen smiled, taking his eyes off the path and onto the animals in the distance that had caught Tony’s attention,</p><p>“That what you were looking at?”</p><p>“The Buffalo?” Stephen asked,</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony answered, lowering his binocs with a broad smile. It was the first time he had seen them with his own eyes. After seeing pictures of them drawn by Jarvis. He’d always wanted to see them himself. But his excitement dwindled a little as Stephen sadly explained,</p><p>“Their numbers are dwindling out here. Hunters have been in the area. Killing them for their pelts, their meat. Daniel has tried to move the herd on and lure the hunters elsewhere but it’s useless. The Buffalo return to this area because it’s where they can find all they need to survive but the hunters also return. If they continue, there’ll be none left.”</p><p>“But you eat meat, you have groups go out hunting and fishing.”</p><p>“We hunt what is needed to eat. What remains of the animal is used in our practises. We do not hunt for fun or pleasure as these hunters do,”</p><p>“You can’t stop them though.”</p><p>“No. We can educate and ask that they consider not hunting these animals, but it is their decision that will decide their fate. We can put the Buffalo in a cage, but then they’re not free as they should be. But if the hunters wish to kill every single one of these creatures, then we potentially face a world void of such life. Life is the most precious gift the cosmos can bestow and it is the lot of the Masters of the Mystic Arts to preserve this gift.”</p><p>Tony held back a moment to take in what Stephen had said. His head lowering a little as he spoke solemnly,</p><p>“Sounds like you’re fighting the world, Stephen,”</p><p>“If needs must.” Stephen simply responded, voice dripping with promise and determination,</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a losing fight though? You can’t stop everyone. I can think of <em>one </em>way to stop them but you won’t do it,”</p><p>“True. But that could be what the world becomes.” Stephen agreed, his voice softening. Tony almost hearing his heart hurting at the thought he described, “Imagine the world void of innocent life. Of beauty. Our children forced to imagine what these animals were like because man wants to murder an innocent animal and mount its head on their wall so they can boast of their achievement when friends, family and neighbours visit.”</p><p>Tony swallowed, feeling his body turn cold as Stephen continued,</p><p>“Imagine the world where these monsters can no longer find an animal to hunt down. Empty skies and silent plains because birds, large and small, have all been hunted. But they <em>must </em>sate that desire of the hunt. Bask in the euphoria of a successful kill. <em>What</em> do you suppose they hunt next?”</p><p>Tony shuddered, his stomach twisting at the thought. He roughly cleared his throat, swallowing the lump he felt crawling its way up,</p><p>“I get your point,”</p><p>“I’m sorry for being so cold but it is necessary,”</p><p>“I understand… Uh…” Tony paused, trying to change conversation to something a little less intense, “Maybe we should stop for the night? I’m, y’know,” Tony started, feigning a yawn before finishing, “Tired. But, it’s nice your cult has goals at least. Good goals too.”</p><p>“At least our goal isn’t to take as much money as we can from those who join us,”</p><p>“Which is just as scary as the nightmares you put in my head.” Tony joked, looking around to find a suitable place to put up the tent.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen smiled, chuckle muffled behind sealed lips. The two coaxing their horses to start moving forward again. Ignoring the side road, where the Buffalo were crossing over the road at the bottom of the mountains, and taking the road they had been travelling along for most of the evening,</p><p>“So, where we stopping?” Tony asked, looking back at Stephen as he looked up towards the top of one of the hills close by, “Get a fire started. Set up a tent. Hope no crazy hunter has decided my head would look good mounted on their wall.”</p><p>“Up there,” Stephen answered, pointing towards the hill just metres ahead. It wasn’t as high as the others in the area. But it had a large mostly flat space at the top. A few large rocks randomly positioned. Something they could sit up against at least since there were fewer trees in this part of the land. Stephen turned to Tony for an answer, relieved when Tony gave a quick nod. Relieved that Tony wasn’t being so picky right now about where they would set up their camp. They wouldn’t be spending too much time there anyway. They needed to get to the city.</p><p> </p><p>It was at least another day’s ride to get there. The two predicting that they would arrive sometime late afternoon, early evening. But they would need to take a few breaks. The horses would need it too. It was quicker to ride the horses but they could also lead the horses on foot as well if the saddles became too uncomfortable. If they were correct in their thoughts that she would stay in the city for some time, certainly for more than a day. Plenty of targets and lawmen to dodge. Not to mention they don’t know how long she would be spending in Morag. Maybe she had a friend there. Or was already lying low from pursuing lawmen in the area. They’d find out when they’d reach the city. A quick check in with the local law office would be the first stop they’d make.</p><p> </p><p>The horses slowed as they climbed up the hill to where they would rest for the night. Stephen made a quick check of the time as soon as they reached the top. They wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. They’d have to hope they get to the city tomorrow night at a decent time to get a good night’s rest. Tony had already dropped down from his horse, hitching it to the rotting remains of what once had been a tree. Looking at the burns Stephen assumed it had been struck by lightning. Recalling a story from some time ago now where travellers had been riding through a storm and had witnessed the tree be hit. Describing the moment the lightning struck and the explosion of branches and bark that flew off it. Scattered across the nearby land. Once the smoke had cleared they found a deep black hole in the trunk of the tree. A shell of what remained was slowly breaking down.</p><p> </p><p>Tony patted down his trousers as he walked over to the three rocks that were stuck in the grassy land. Two smaller ones positioned close together as the third, long and slim, stuck up out the ground almost directly opposite it. A good enough space between them all to set up a fire. But the ache of riding for hours could be felt in his thighs and his back. He didn’t really want to kneel on the ground to try and get a fire started. Fatigue was quickly setting in. Turning his body achy. His eyes itchy. He huffed, turning to find Stephen who was just hopping off his horse. Stepping closer as Tony asked tiredly,</p><p>“Any chance you could magic a fire for us?” Stephen inhaled a little, stopped when Tony bargained, “I’ll set the tent up.”</p><p>Stephen smiled, nodding slowly. No one was around. He could do this quickly,</p><p>“Very well,” Stephen agreed, approaching the rocks close by. Tony smiled, relieved that Stephen would do it. Whispering his thanks as he gathered the parts needed to build the tent from the back of the horses.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen crouched down, keeping his thumb, index and middle fingers straight as he bent his ring and little finger. A flick of his wrist, painfully, conjured the perfect pile of branches. Tilting the same hand down, Stephen traced a circle around the branches. The thud of small rocks landing in the dirt to form a ring around the branches was heard by Tony who had thrown the yellowing material of the tent over his right shoulder. His need for sleep causing his brain to malfunction as he tried to locate the poles in the saddlebags. It wasn’t until he heard the fire being lit, and seeing the soft glow cast light and shadows all around them, that he realised that what he was looking for certainly wouldn’t be in such small compartments.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a stupid smile at the bag. Closing the bag and giving it a gentle pat as he mumbled to Friday,</p><p>“You didn’t see that,” Tony glanced over at Hades who simply stared at him, “You too,”</p><p>Stephen hissed quietly, drawing Tony’s attention away from finding the tent. His heart racing in his chest for a moment as he called out,</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stephen answered after a hard swallow, “Yes. Do you, do you have the tent?”</p><p>“… Kinda,”</p><p>Stephen looked back over his right shoulder, his hands hidden from view. Tony unaware that Stephen was keeping them close to his chest. Hoping his body heat and the heat from the fire would help ease the cramps and the pain,</p><p>“Where’s the sticks?” Tony asked, looking back at the saddlebags again,</p><p>“Not in the bags,”</p><p>Tony blinked slowly, his eyes half lidded as he looked back at Stephen,</p><p>“You have checked, I’m just confirming your search and acknowledge your pitiful attempt at hiding it from me,”</p><p>“You’re the sweetest honey,”</p><p>“I try my best,”</p><p>“I expect nothing less,”</p><p>Stephen smiled, a shudder rocking his body as he struggled to hide away his own troubles. He swallowed, sniffing gently,</p><p>“The poles are back at the Sanctum,” Tony’s eyes widened, lips parting to yell when Stephen added, “I was going to conjure them so all we, we needed to do was just… Just throw the sheet over it,”</p><p>“You alright?” Tony asked, heart racing again as he tilted his head to his right slightly,</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” He paused, clearing his throat to cover his attempt to brace himself somehow, “Where would you like the tent to be?”</p><p>“Where you are is good,”</p><p>Stephen nodded, facing the fire again. He hesitated for a moment to move away from the fire. The heat was just sinking into his hands through the gloves. He looked down at the fingerless gloves. Maybe he should take them off… Not right now. No. It can wait.</p><p> </p><p>Tony hadn’t moved an inch since he’d noticed the change in Stephen. Studying every inch of him to work out what it was that had suddenly started. Deciding to play along for the time being as Stephen asked, almost breathlessly,</p><p>“Can you, can you bring the sheet over please?”</p><p>“Sure,”</p><p>Stephen inhaled deep. Trying to block out the pain and steady his hands as much as he could. Putting on a smile when Tony came to stand beside him,</p><p>“Thank you,” He whispered, ignoring the suspicious look he was being given at that moment. The sooner they had the tent up and were in the warmth the better he would be. Turning back around, Stephen didn’t waste any time to conjure the frame needed for the tent. The square shape always confused Tony for a moment. He had been so used to seeing the triangular shaped tents, these more spacious tents were still new. In a way, it was the most luxurious tent he had been in. Even if it was just sticks and a sheet. There was more room at least.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the frame manifested before their eyes, Tony was marching forward and unfolding the sheet. Hearing Stephen hiss quietly to himself, the jerky retraction of his hands to his chest were all he needed to know,</p><p>“I can do this, get warm,” Tony said with some authority in his voice,</p><p>“I’m fine. Let’s just get the tent up.”</p><p>“I’ll do it, get warm.”</p><p>In his heart, Stephen wanted to ignore his hands and help as best he could. But his mind stormed through with logic. If he was to do that, one; he knew he would frustrated and anger Tony. He had failed himself at masking his troubles. And two; he would only aggravate the cramping and the pain that tormented his hands. He decided to take a step back. Wrapping his arms around his chest so he could hide his hands beneath his arms. Trying to keep them as warm as possible as he watched Tony flap and shake the sheet until it fit perfectly over the frame. Stephen gave a quick nod of approval when Tony took a step back and held out his arms as though he was presenting a prize. Stephen smiled, nodding towards Hades. About to remind Tony of the blanket they used to create a door of sorts when Tony remembered himself. Hurrying over to Hades to find it rolled up in Stephen’s bedroll. That’s a point. They’d need their beds. He made sure to get his own from Friday before returning back to the tent. Rolling out their beds before throwing the tan coloured blanket over the front of the tent to create some level of privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen took in another deep breath. Feeling the battle to block out the pain weakening. His eyes focused on Tony who gave the blanket a quick brush down as he asked,</p><p>“Would you like to eat anything? A drink maybe?”</p><p>“I’ll wait till morning, just gonna get some rest.” Tony answered, facing Stephen again who still stood by the fire, “What about you?”</p><p>“I’ll do the same,”</p><p>Tony nodded as he eyed up the coat Stephen wore, asking to prepare himself,</p><p>“What about your buddy there?”</p><p>“The Cloak can cover us both,”</p><p>“Good cause I didn’t see a blanket in there unless you were planning to magic that here too?”</p><p>“That was the original idea,”</p><p>“Best not to do it though, right.” Tony hinted, never taking his eyes off Stephen’s despite the urge to look down at his hands. Stephen smiled, imagining the pain that it would bring. Tony nodded slowly, feeling the awkwardness setting in,</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get some rest. You comin?”</p><p>Stephen nodded, giving his shoulders a shuffle to encourage the Cloak to return to its original shape and follow both he and Tony into the tent.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t even been settled two minutes when Tony started to shuffle beneath the Cloak. The collar stiffening in irritation as Stephen cracked open his eyes. His hands cuddled to his chest as he laid on the bedroll. Watching as Tony sat up and stared down at his boots,</p><p>“I need to get these off,”</p><p>“There are Snakes in the area,” Stephen warned quietly but it fell on deaf ears as Tony yanked them off his feet and tossed them out of the tent. A quick peek through the gap to make sure they hadn’t gone into the fire that was still lit. He inhaled deeply, wriggling his toes as he breathed,</p><p>“Better,”</p><p>Stephen shook his head, closing his eyes again as he shuffled over onto his left side. His back facing Tony as he laid down again. His eyes following the path the poles took as they shudder gently under the wind that blew in suddenly. He didn’t miss the shudder from Stephen who felt it more in his hands. Tony shook his head. He wanted to say something but knowing Stephen, stubborn stupid self-sacrificing Stephen, he would deny it. <em>One less problem to deal with. </em>Or <em>a lesser problem compared to the task at hand</em> is what he would be told.</p><p> </p><p>The Cloak settled down over the two of them again. Falling into its own slumber like state not long after Tony had emitted his first snore. Stephen on the other hand hadn’t even come close. Not even counting a single Sheep before a twang of pain rocked his hands. It was at least another hour, almost two, when Tony rolled over onto his left side. Half awake. Grumbling behind sealed lips as he searched out for Stephen with a fumbling right hand. But all he felt was grass that was between their bedrolls and a very empty and cold bedroll where Stephen should have been sleeping. Fingerless gloves and hat left behind.</p><p> </p><p>Tony opened his eyes half way. Staring at the empty bed. He wouldn’t have gotten far. Especially with the sound of pain filled grunts and hisses that were coming from outside the tent. The gunslinger sat up, looking down at the Cloak that pooled up in his lap. If he was awake, and Stephen was awake, the relic should be too. He scratched at the back of his head, messing up his hair a little more as he pushed himself forward. Getting up onto his knees and scooping the Cloak up into his arms. He tried to keep his movements as quiet as possible as he shuffled out of the tent. But his efforts were brought to an abrupt stop when he saw Stephen outside.</p><p> </p><p>The rancher was sat cross legged in front of the fire, sitting in front of one of the rocks. Hair dancing in the wind that blew. His body shaking with the chill. As much as the man was trying to keep warm, sat as close to the fire as he dared to, his hands still shook. The heat of the fire doing very little when mother nature attacked from the East with an icy chill in the breeze. Stephen shuddered at the next assault. Flinching and pulling his hands away from the fire. Hiding them beneath his arms as he whimpered. Tony shook his head. No longer caring if Stephen heard him or noticed him already. He got up onto bare feet and approached him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen only heard the flap of the Cloak being flicked before he felt it being draped over him. The collar brushing against his neck as he was covered in a warmth he had been craving. His eyes drawn to the calloused fingers that tugged it down over him. Those same hands that never left him as Tony sat on the rock behind him. Feet planted firmly either side of Stephen as he leaned down and laid his head against his,</p><p>“Idiot,” Tony grumbled, kissing his cheek tenderly, “Stubborn. Idiot.”</p><p>Stephen smiled, nuzzling his head against Tony’s as he agreed quietly,</p><p>“I know but-”</p><p>“No,” Tony interrupted, sliding his hands down over Stephen’s arms. Coaxing him to free his hands and bring them out in front of him. Tony inched closer to him, wrapping his arms around Stephen and tugging the Cloak till it wrapped around both of his hands. Tony froze for a moment, watching as Stephen slumped back into him. Eyes closing as Tony continued,</p><p>“No buts. You’re an idiot. I gave you the chance to tell me you were hurtin and you just carried on like it was nothing.”</p><p>“It’s-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare,”</p><p>“Well you won’t allow me to speak so how can I?” Stephen snarked gently, he wasn’t looking to fight. Wanting to enjoy the warmth he felt engulfing his hands and remain in the warm, comforting embrace of his lover,</p><p>“Y’know how you say I need to rest otherwise I won’t be able to do what I want to the best of my ability,” He paused, not expecting a response from Stephen but he could feel the way Stephen tensed slightly in his arms to know he knew what was coming, “That’s the same for you and your hands,”</p><p>“… I know,” Stephen agreed after a pause. Tony tilted his head down as soon as he heard the soft breath Stephen made as he went to speak. But it would be useless. He was tired. In pain. Not interested in trying to win the argument when deep down he knew Tony was right. Instead, he hummed a soft noise and tilted his head back against Tony’s left shoulder. His eyes fixated by the blanket of twinkling stars in the clearing night sky above them.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t move for what felt like an hour. Tony trying to keep the Cloak around Stephen since the relic had chosen to go as deep into its sleep than ever before. Unless it had gone incognito now that they were outside where anyone could see. Tony shuffled a little after a while. His eyes fixated on Stephen’s hands, even as he gave the softest kiss to Stephen’s temple. Smiling at the hum he was given in return. He inhaled deeply through his nose, lifting his head away from Stephen’s to look up at the stars. The stars creating a rainbow of their own as he noticed all the different colours above,</p><p>“Y’know,” Tony began softly, eyes staring at the stars still as he felt Stephen shift a little in his arms. His head rising slightly, his hair brushing beneath Tony’s chin, “With what you’ve told me about all these stories of Gods. Monsters. And…”</p><p>“Demons.” Stephen filled in,</p><p>“Yeah that,” Stephen smiled, amused but listened as Tony continued, “I’m thinking that maybe there could be that sort of thing out there too,”</p><p>“Most likely,”</p><p>“So, what if I could build something that could take us up there one day?” Tony dreamed out loud, “I mean we got automobiles now,”</p><p>“The rich have automobiles.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony agreed hesitantly, recalling the picture he had seen recently in the newspapers of his father standing beside one of the first models, “But one day,”</p><p>“Are you offering to take me to the stars, Tony?” Stephen teased, voice turning deeper. Touching on arousing for Tony who shuffled behind him again,</p><p>“One day,” Tony promised, kissing the top of his head, “One day. I just need to come up with something to do that. I don’t think door hinges and sturdy beds would do the trick,”</p><p>“Yes I suppose you would need an engine,”</p><p>“Not steam powered…” Tony paused, glancing over at Friday and Hades who were still not asleep, “I don’t think Friday could take us up there,”</p><p>Stephen laughed gently, nodding a little,</p><p>“Yes. I suppose not even her recent bout of flatulence could power her enough to get up there,”</p><p>“I swear I didn’t feed her that time,”</p><p>“It was Peter. He confessed,”</p><p>“Eventually,”</p><p>“He only wants to help though,”</p><p>“I know, kid ain’t got a clue about what he wants to do,”</p><p>“I’m certain he isn’t interested in learning the mystic arts,”</p><p>“You mean he doesn’t want to join your cult. He probably doesn’t have enough money to give you guys,”</p><p>Stephen smirked, tilting his head to his right. Finally feeling fatigue begin to overpower the pain that had faded a little from his hands,</p><p>“You’ll eventually run out of ways to offend our order,”</p><p>“You know if you set a challenge for me, I’m gonna do it.” Tony joked, smiling as Stephen laughed gently,</p><p>“I do,”</p><p>“Good, you have your warning,”</p><p>“I will make the preparations to ensure the Sanctum doesn’t burn down and inform the Sheriffs nearby that any explosion, large or small, is an experiment gone wrong.”</p><p>“I love that you have so much faith in me,”</p><p>“I’m probably the only one,”</p><p>“I’d say you’re wrong but Rhodey thinks I’m losing my mind now,”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“He thinks I’m gonna head out to see good old Doom in his castle up on that hill,”</p><p>Stephen tensed, pulling his head away from Tony as he pulled himself up.</p><p> </p><p>The Cloak appeared to awaken at that moment. Wrapping itself around Stephen, continuing to keep his hands protected as Stephen carefully moved. Twisting his upper half as he raised his right eyebrow. Tony shook his head, raising his hands as he defended himself,</p><p>“I’m not of course! It was just a thought!”</p><p>“I hope so. Victor is an intelligent man but dangerous,”</p><p>“Yeah someone in town told me about this tower he has to <em>absorb </em>electricity.”</p><p>“From lightning,” Stephen added, cocking his head to his left as he spoke, “So you can see how Rhodey would have concerns as well as I.”</p><p>“It was a thought,” Tony defended, eyes widening as his hands fell onto his thighs, “It’s not like I’m planning to go there,”</p><p>“I sincerely hope so,”</p><p>Tony sighed gently, eyes twinkling as he smiled broadly and spoke softly,</p><p>“God I love how you talk,”</p><p>Stephen furrowed his brow, blinking quickly at the sudden change in direction in their conversation. His face softening and a smile growing as Tony continued,</p><p>“A country boy who sounds like he belongs in the city,”</p><p>“The same could be said for you Tony,” Stephen began, “Even if you spent half of your life in the comfort and <em>awe</em> of the city.”</p><p>“Not by choice,”</p><p>“Would you have rather spent your time in the country? Out in the wild where we lack the futuristic world of the city? Your ideas, inventions are slowed down. You’re a man of science who knows if he wishes to progress with these ideas that the city is where you will find that solution… It still surprises me sometimes that you have stayed at the Sanctum,”</p><p>“Well, you’re a big part of that reason. You accepted me for everything I am and welcomed me in, granted it took a while for me to see that.” Stephen smiled a little more, recalling the first troubling months Tony and Rhodey had been in the Sanctum. Adjusting to a life away from the Avengers, “You even helped me build a forge where I could be who I wanted to be. I don’t need the glamour of the city. Or all that money. All I need is that freedom you’ve given me, and <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Stephen swallowed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Feeling his heart pound in his chest as he swallowed again. Freezing when Tony pulled himself forward and stated,</p><p>“But there is just one thing I wish you would do,”</p><p>Grinding against the grass as he bounced forward once, twice, three times on his arse until he was as close to Stephen as he could possibly be. His eyes full of warmth, love but a hint of pain as he whispered,</p><p>“I wish you would just let me in so I could do all I can to help you be who you are too. You asked me to open up and be honest with you. I gave in and asked for help when I needed it. When I <em>knew </em>I needed it. So why can’t you do that with me? You need help obviously.”</p><p>Stephen’s eyes darted left and right, about to question his words when Tony reached between the edges of the Cloak and covered Stephen’s ice cold, trembling hands. The Sorcerer couldn’t hold back the hiss, wincing a little as Tony went to move away but was stopped at the slightest curl of Stephen’s fingers around his. A hoarse whisper of,</p><p>“No,”</p><p>Telling him to stay. Tony gulped, inching a little closer as Stephen added,</p><p>“It’s alright,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Stephen nodded gently, closing his eyes for a moment as Tony asked,</p><p>“How’s the pain?” Stephen winced a little, “Worse?” He shook his head,</p><p>“I promise,” Stephen started shakily, opening his eyes to find whiskey brown eyes staring at him. Full of love and concern, “I promise I will be more honest about my hands,”</p><p>“Really?” Tony asked, a hint of tease in his voice. Smiling as Stephen answered honestly,</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Like tonight, you shoulda told me about them. When did it start?”</p><p>There was a pause as the voice inside Stephen screamed for him to put up the walls. Be strong. Don’t be weak but he had promised Tony. Tony who sat before him with hope that he was breaking down that wall no one else had managed to, not even Mordo,</p><p>“… When we were riding through the plains,”</p><p>The calculation was done quickly, the answer found in Tony’s mind with a huff,</p><p>“You should have said something!” Tony whispered roughly, caressing Stephen’s hands gently, “I’m not hurting you am I?”</p><p>“No,” Stephen answered a little shake of his head, “No. It… It feels good actually,”</p><p>He smiled, looking down at their hands in the darkness of the Cloak,</p><p>“How about we get back in the tent? Warmer in there than out here,”</p><p>Stephen hesitated for a moment. Glancing over at the fire. It hadn’t been working as well as he hoped. Maybe he should have kept his gloves on but even then, it might not have been a great help. He looked back to Tony, giving a sweet smile as he accepted the invite. The Cloak clung to Stephen as the two men got to their feet, Stephen with a little help from Tony, and shuffled back into the tent.</p><p> </p><p>Tony nudged Stephen’s hat out of the way, snatching up the gloves and tossing them into the corner nearest to Stephen’s feet. The rancher got down onto his knees, using his elbows to ease himself down. Resting on his right side, he huffed uncomfortably. He hadn’t camped out in a while. Anytime he had been away from the Sanctum he had made sure that they were within distance of a hotel where they could stay overnight. The nearest town in face was Hala but it was still some hours away from their current location. But if it meant a night under the stars with Tony, he wouldn’t argue. Or voice it, anyway. Not when Tony laid down on the bedroll across from him, his eyes widening with apprehension when he felt the Cloak crawl over their bodies. Stephen smiled, eyes crinkling as he chuckled quietly,</p><p>“It’s still weird,” Tony confessed, smiling as he stared at Stephen,</p><p>“You’ll get used to it,”</p><p>“Well, to be honest,” Tony started to admit, shuffling closer to Stephen as the Cloak touched just under their shoulders, “I hope this is the last time we camp out.”</p><p>“I believe it’s the first time <em>we </em>camped out,”</p><p>“And the lesson has been learned. We should head for Hala on the way back,”</p><p>“Agreed, although I did enjoy our stargazing,”</p><p>“We can do that back at the ranch.”</p><p>“I’d like that,”</p><p>Tony smiled, looking down at Stephen’s hands to find them pressed to his chest. He tutted softly,</p><p>“Here,” He breathed, reaching for the trembling hands. Stephen tensed slightly, watching Tony’s movements like a Hawk as his hands were peeled from his chest and held together in a wrap made of Tony’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen nuzzled his head into the bedroll for a second. Staring at their hands as he felt the warmth of his lovers’ hands sink into his. His heart pounding in his chest at the loving gesture. He blinked slowly, eyes becoming half lidded. He smiled weakly, inhaling deeply as Tony whispered,</p><p>“Sleepy?”</p><p>“No,” He whispered back, opening his eyes fully to look into Tony’s eyes,</p><p>“Liar,”</p><p>Stephen chuckled softly, closing his eyes as he sighed,</p><p>“I may be tired but I am enjoying our time together. However tense it may have started as,”</p><p>“Well you did get a bit intense with the animal thing, but I respect your thoughts. Beliefs… Opinion. Whatever you wanna call it. But the hand thing bothered me more,”</p><p>“I’m sorry Tony,”</p><p>“You don’t have to be strong all the time y’know,” Tony told him, throwing Stephen’s words back at him that he had told him some time ago, “That’s what you told me. That’s what Rhodey told me too. All the time.”</p><p>“I am terrible at taking my own advice,”</p><p>“We all are,”</p><p>“Agreed,” Stephen breathed out softly, eyes closing a touch more. Tony snickered softly, leaning closer to whisper tenderly,</p><p>“Go to sleep,”</p><p>Stephen groaned softly, blinking again. Almost closing his eyes entirely now when Tony tried to sing suddenly,</p><p>“Go to sleep… And, uh… Goodnight?... I don’t know what I’m saying,” Tony laughed quietly, watching Stephen smile and laughed weakly,</p><p>“That’s obvious,”</p><p>“Just trying to make you feel comfortable is all,”</p><p>“You being here is all the comfort I need,” Stephen breathed out, eyes closed entirely now. His body easing as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Tony inhaled briskly, swallowing as he stared at the relaxed expression he saw come over Stephen’s face. When he was confident that Stephen had fallen asleep, feeling his hands loosen up and their trembling ease slightly, Tony carefully brought their hands to his lips. Pressing the sweetest kiss to both of Stephen’s hands. Smiling at the twitch of an eyebrow he was given in return. Maybe after this bounty was done, he could take Stephen to a hotel back in the city. Just like the first time they had gone out together.</p><p> </p><p>A train ride into the city. Stay in a hotel before heading back to the Sanctum. He smiled, feeling his heart flutter as he recalled the first night they spent in the hotel. The way Stephen had moved under him. The sounds he was making. The feel of sweat slick skin grinding against his. It would be nice to revisit that. Waking up to find him in his arms. Relaxed. Content. Happy. He’d made someone happy and he didn’t need to offer money or guns. It was just <em>him</em>. Maybe an extra day away from the Sanctum would be the best reward for a successful bounty capture. Tell Stephen how he really felt. He just needed to make the arrangements. Get something planned while they’re in the city so they could just head back with the bounty and then settle down. But then again, Stephen wasn’t a big fan of the city. Maybe it was worth sacrificing his back for another night under the stars. Just make sure Stephen kept his hands warm. Maybe buy him some new gloves.</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked sleepily, staring at Stephen who was deep in sleep by the time he decided to settle down himself. The Cloak appearing to be in the same sort of state with the way it laid lifelessly on top of them. But Stephen was at ease again. In less pain, he hoped. Sleeping. Getting the rest he needed. The rest Tony was needed, if he could just close his eyes and go to sleep. But the sight before him was one he couldn’t take his eyes off of. But like with his hands, Tony knew Stephen would get frustrated with Tony’s lack of sleep. The guilt he would feel knowing Tony stayed awake because of him. Even if it was for more romantic reasons. Tony gave his hands another tender kiss before he forced his eyes closed. Hoping he would see the sight before him in his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they were both awake that following morning, it was late.</p><p> </p><p>Later than they had hoped to be awake.</p><p> </p><p>But luckily, not as late as it potentially could be. Thanks to Tony’s shrieks and the wails of the horses being startled by his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen’s eyes shot open. Finding himself on his left side. The Cloak wrapped around him. The collar stroking his jawline. He grumbled quietly. Licking his lips when he felt how dry and slightly chapped they were. He swallowed. Sniffing as he turned over onto his back. Prying his right arm out from under the Cloak as he looked towards the entrance to the tent. The cover was down, blocking out the sunlight. But not the noise of course as Tony shrieked again. Stephen ran his hand through his hair, groaning as he sat up. Blinking slowly as he listened to Tony complain. He couldn’t make out what was being said nor what he was doing in fact when the noises he made started to shudder. The Cloak loosened its wrap around Stephen, freeing him so he could stretch. Continuing to listen to the commotion outside the tent when he heard one last shriek before a thud of what Stephen could only imagine was his boot.</p><p> </p><p>Then silence.</p><p> </p><p>The grass masking the sound of Tony’s footsteps as he walked over to where he had thrown his boot. Scooping it up and checking inside before putting it back on his feet. He shook his head, putting his hat back on his head as he tidied himself up. Missing the luxury of changing into other clothes to sleep in instead of using the clothes they were wearing throughout the day. He looked over towards the tent, finding Stephen peeking out from behind the cover,</p><p>“What happened?” Stephen asked, climbing out of the tent. The Cloak shaping itself around him into a coat. His eyes never leaving Tony who was fully dressed bar one boot that was swinging gently from his right hand. Stephen gave a quizzical look, his eyes moving from the boot to Tony’s face that was flushed and sweating as he panted heavily. A hard swallow visibly going down his throat before he explained,</p><p>“There was a Snake in my boot. I’ll uh… Guess I’ll be keeping them on again.”</p><p>“We’ll be in a hotel tonight. You’ll be fine,” Stephen soothed, spotting freshly made coffee keeping warm by the fire,</p><p>“I know you hate coffee,” Tony grunted out, hopping on one leg as he finished getting ready, “But! I got an idea,”</p><p>Stephen made his way over to the fire, sitting down on one of the rocks as Tony approached the fire himself.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen didn’t see what was happening. Looking down at his naked hands, having left his gloves back in the tent. Looking up when he found a steaming deep grey cup of coffee being thrusted in front of him. He jerked back. Looking down at the cup before looking up at Tony who shook his head and quickly asked,</p><p>“How’s your hands?”</p><p>“Slightly better,” Was the answer given before Tony continued,</p><p>“I know you hate coffee but I thought, since the heat helped, that maybe if you held that. With your gloves on.” Tony added, noticing the lack of gloves on Stephen’s hands, “That maybe it could help.”</p><p>Stephen smiled gently, nodding slowly,</p><p>“Logically, it may work.”</p><p>“It will work,” Tony promised, crouching down to set the cup down next to Stephen’s boot. Shooting back up and leaving him alone for a moment to find the gloves in the tent before returning to him. Stephen reached out to take them from him, stopped when Tony pulled them away. That warmth in his eyes again as Tony asked softly,</p><p>“Let me?”</p><p>There was a resistance building inside that was begging him to refuse. To do it himself. He could do it. He can do it. He can put the gloves on himself. He can get the coffee himself. But the look in Tony’s eyes melted it down. The need to help him. Take care of him. Wanting to do something to help ease his pain.</p><p> </p><p>There was a brisk intake of breath before Stephen gave up control. Giving a quick nod and holding out his right hand as Tony smiled. Getting down onto his knees in front of him as he carefully dressed Stephen’s right hand first. Stephen forced himself to look away. Deciding to take in the environment. The skies were almost entirely clear. A beautiful blue smeared with wisps of white cloud that was gradually fading away under the blazing sun above. Birds in the trees along the roads close by were singing loud, echoing in the vast open space. It was almost a paradise if it wasn’t for the ever-present alert at the back of their minds of possibly being ambushed by Hydra at any moment. Remembering the group that they had seen by the barn at the ranch. They’d wandered away. Hopefully before they could have been recognised but maybe they were in the area already.</p><p> </p><p>As though hearing his thoughts, Tony carefully tugged on the other glove as he spoke calmly,</p><p>“I’ve checked the area. There’s no one here. No sign of them either,”</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” Stephen questioned, looking down at his right hand,</p><p>“Not long. Maybe ten minutes more than you,”</p><p>“I should have known by your squealing,” Tony smiled, a look in his eyes playfully threatening impending doom for Stephen as the Sorcerer continued, “I warned you about taking your boots off,”</p><p>“You said there were Snakes,”</p><p>“And a Snake appeared,”</p><p>“You didn’t say it would be in my boot,”</p><p>“I will try and explain to the serpent next time I see it and politely ask that it refrains from entering your boot.”</p><p>“Boot<em>s</em>,” Tony hissed out the s, “Boot<em>s</em>,”</p><p>“I will pass on the message,”</p><p>“Thanks Dolittle.”</p><p>The two smiled at each other, shaking their heads as Tony finished toying with Stephen’s hands. Looking down at them as he asked,</p><p>“Comfortable?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you Anthony,”</p><p>Tony gulped. Clearing his throat as he looked down at the cup of coffee close by. They needed to leave. But he knew Stephen knew what using his full name on him did.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Stephen’s gloved hand cup his cheek a second before his lips were captured in a heated kiss. He couldn’t stop the groan. Muffled by their kiss as Tony leaned in. Deepening their kiss as he placed both hands on Stephen’s thighs. Sliding them along as he moved in closer. Smiling against Stephen’s lips as he felt his other hand frame the other side of his face with a muffled moan. Tilting Tony’s head just right that their lips locked perfectly. Stealing another kiss, and one more, before Tony reluctantly pulled away. Wishing they could continue but they needed to move. The two gasping together as their hands fell away from each other. Stephen swallowing as Tony looked down at the coffee and wondered aloud,</p><p>“Do you still need that?”</p><p>“I will try it while you get the bedrolls,” Stephen suggested, taking the cup Tony reached down for as soon as Stephen had uttered the words <em>I’ll will</em>. Thankfully, the cup hadn’t been filled too close to the top. If there were any more violent shakes, they both hoped it meant that there was a lesser chance of the hot drink spilling over and burning his hands. The gloves could only do so much. They shared one last quick kiss as Tony climbed to his feet. Leaving Stephen to work on easing the pain in his hands as he recovered the bedrolls.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost fifteen minutes later when they were back on the road and heading out towards the city. The warmth of the cup of coffee had helped ease the pain in his hands but not as much as he would have liked it to. Stephen’s hat tied to his saddle after a suggestion Tony made about him looking more suspicious with a hat and a high collar with the Cloak. The tent disappeared with a careful flick of Stephen’s wrist right before they left. Both Hades and Friday were fed, making sure to stop by a river nearby to make sure they were given water. The short break allowing the two men to look over a map and decide on their route when Stephen suggested making a stop by his contact to get any update on Gamora’s current whereabouts. Poe was still flying above their heads, taking breaks amongst the trees when they stopped riding from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>They avoided riding through Hala. As tempting as it was to find Rhodey and catch up, meet the new Sheriff, they needed to find Stephen’s contact. They wandered along winding roads. Moving onto a wider main road that ran close to the channel of water where small boats sailed across calm water. Passing through flatter land occupied with small ranches. Some focused on Sheep and Chickens. Another with Devon Cows and a Bull roaming through the fenced space.</p><p> </p><p>It was late afternoon when they reached the area Stephen <em>knew </em>that his contact would currently be roaming. The trees were taller than those they had passed previously. Branches intertwining with the trees close to them. The mess of branches and leaves forming a long archway that followed the straight road a good distance before a connecting bridge between more stable land and the outskirts of Morag created a short space where sunlight beamed through. Tony sniffed twice before screwing up his face in disgust, commenting,</p><p>“Haven’t missed <em>that </em>smell.”</p><p>“We’re close to Morag,” Stephen stated, looking over towards the bridge leading into the Morag’s swamps,</p><p>“Is your man in Morag?”</p><p>“He shouldn’t be,”</p><p>“What does he look like?” Tony started question, looking around the area, “Does he have an outfit like what you wear?”</p><p>“Yes but the symbols vary from master to master,”</p><p>“So he has four sticks instead of three?”</p><p>“No. He…” Stephen eased into silence, pulling gently on the reins to turn Hades more to the left. His eyes fixated on a small opening between the trees. Watching as a short elderly gentleman climbed out of the hole, “He’s over there, c’mon,”</p><p>Tony had little time to locate the man Stephen was searching for. Catching a glimpse of a man dressed in black trousers and a green long-sleeved shirt decorated with an upside-down white trident. His face clearly sunburnt and wrinkled. Whiskers of white hair peeking out from small ears as he grinned beneath a white moustache that curled around his lips and hung down past his chin. Tony followed Stephen as he rode over to the man. Bringing Hades to a stop a few metres away before climbing down from his horse. The two ignoring the rustling of leaves above their heads as Poe landed on a branch nearby.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s green eyes twinkled. The joy of having guests causing more wrinkles to crease his skin around his eyes as he clapped his hands gently,</p><p>“Stephen Strange!”</p><p>“Master Morgan,” Stephen greeted kindly, giving a curt nod as he walked over to the master, “How are you?”</p><p>“Well!” He cheered, chuckling, “Well as I can be!” His voice turning serious as he asked, “And you? How are your studies? The Sanctum?”</p><p>“Well, and well and functioning.”</p><p>Morgan chuckled, shaking his head before noticing the company Stephen had with him. Tony didn’t get down from his horse. Choosing instead to inch a little further forward but not too close. Something about the old man was unsettling him. Something he knew had been picked up on when Morgan greeted him,</p><p>“Good day to you stranger! You need not fear me,”</p><p>Stephen glanced back over his right shoulder. Performing a quick check on Tony who gave a quick shake of his head in return. The master turning back to Morgan as Tony answered carefully,</p><p>“If you say so,”</p><p>Morgan chuckled, looking back up at Stephen as he asked,</p><p>“You are taking on an apprentice?”</p><p>“No, he’s… He’s a friend,”</p><p>Morgan studied him for a second. A smiling curling his lips before accepting,</p><p>“That is wonderful. I was told of Karl,” Stephen exhaled shakily, blocking out the memories, “I am very sorry.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Stephen whispered,</p><p>“But I believe this young man to be good for you,”</p><p>“He is,”</p><p>“Then I’m happy for you Stephen,”</p><p>“Thank you,”</p><p>“You seek more information on your bounty?”</p><p>“Yes if you have it,”</p><p>Morgan hummed thoughtfully, eyes darting towards the bridge leading into Morag.</p><p> </p><p>Tony leaned over, gripping the horn of the saddle with both hands as Morgan looked back to Stephen. Beginning to tell his tale,</p><p>“I was passing by the bridge this morning when I saw her. A beautiful horse she rides. Brown with splashes of white. A black saddle with a rabbit tied to it. I think she had been hunting and was returning to Morag.”</p><p>“She’s still there?” Tony asked quickly, sitting up to look back at the bridge,</p><p>“No.” Morgan answered, voice growing hoarse. The old man shuffling on his feet as he repeated, “No,”</p><p>He coughed harshly. Stephen staring at the man’s hand he used to cover his mouth as he coughed harder and harder. A sharp wheeze and a noticeable crackle were heard as he lowered his hand. Wiping away a splash of crimson on his clothes. Using the back of the same hand to wipe away the spot of blood on his bottom lip. Stephen blinked slowly. His heart breaking slightly at the realisation that one of the masters who had been most helpful in the start of his studies was now slowly drowning in his own blood. Tony had winced at the sound but hadn’t seen the blood. Listening in as Morgan cleared his throat and continued,</p><p>“I have sat here for most of today. It was midday when she came out of the swamps.”</p><p>“Which way did she go?”</p><p>“Down this road. Straight for the city.”</p><p>“She’ll most likely be there now.”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Thank you, Master Morgan, and…” Stephen paused, giving him a sad smile. A sparkle of unshed tears in his eyes. Morgan smiled, shaking his head. About to reach out to touch him but took a cautious step back when his body shook with another cough, “I am sorry,”</p><p>“If this is how I die, then so be it.”</p><p>“There will always be room for you at the Sanctum,” Stephen offered, hoping he would accept it. But Morgan was stubborn. Independent. Stephen knew Morgan was better in the Sanctum further out West. Out in the drier climates. He still wished he would accept the invite, perhaps delay his death by a little time at least. But Morgan refused, kindly,</p><p>“You are a kind man, Doctor Strange. But, I am better out here where I cannot risk infecting others with this disease.”</p><p>“With the Gators? The Cougars?” Tony asked, nudging his own anxiety about spending too long in the area simply standing still,</p><p>“If my fate is to be the meal of an animal, then so be it. It may be more merciful to be instant in the jaws of an animal than what I have now.”</p><p>Tony bit his bottom lip, giving a forced nod of his head as Stephen gave a sad smile. Accepting Morgan’s wishes,</p><p>“As you wish. Please be careful. Rest when you need it.”</p><p>“Good luck with claiming your target.” Morgan wished them, turning away and walking back to the hole he had stepped out from.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen turned away, walking over to Hades as a tear trickled down his right cheek. Tony blinked quickly, coaxing Friday further forward,</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Stephen swallowed, climbing up onto his horse. Getting comfortable in the saddle as Tony came up alongside him. Concerned eyes never leaving him until Stephen gave a vocal answer,</p><p>“I will be. I didn’t know Master Morgan was suffering as he is.”</p><p>“Tuberculosis?”</p><p>“Yes… Come. Gamora should be in the city by now. If we get there by nightfall, we can find a hotel and get the rest we need. Search the city tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sure,” Tony mumbled quietly, following Stephen’s lead as they made their way down the road. Tony watching as Stephen looked into the hole Morgan had disappeared into. Spotting a bedroll laid out on the floor. Rags scattered around it covered in blood. Some older than others. A broken torch place next to an empty corn sack he was using as a pillow. Morgan had disappeared, probably somewhere in the open space he had made.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was uneasy. Stephen’s eyes staring down at the back of Hades head. Lost in thought. Memories perhaps. Memories Tony couldn’t imagine but with how broken Stephen appeared, the man obviously had some connection to the dying master. He knew he would mess up but he couldn’t handle the silence nor seeing his lover so devastated,</p><p>“Do you have the same belief as he does?” He asked suddenly. Seeing the way Stephen blinked slowly, heading turning slightly to his right as he questioned back,</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“About fate.”</p><p>“We don’t know what awaits us, but I intend to not become a large Cat’s lunch,”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with him?” Stephen faced Tony now. Eyes widening, mouth falling open slowly before Tony explained himself, “I mean, besides… Besides <em>that</em>. He doesn’t seem to want help.”</p><p>“Master Morgan is one of the oldest members of our order and the most independent. He may have spent too long in the sun as well. He once was a constant presence at Kamar-Taj but decided to find a warmer climate and headed West. But the surge of gang activity drove him away and he has since positioned himself as a traveller providing information. But it appears it might be where he has become sick.”</p><p>“… Why doesn’t he just go back to the mountains?”</p><p>“With his age and the cold temperatures, I doubt he would make it. And as he said himself, he risks infecting others.”</p><p>“So he’s gonna stay where its warm and wait till he gets eaten?”</p><p>“Or drops dead,”</p><p>“Does he have a pet bird too?”</p><p>“He does indeed and when he dies, she will fly to the nearest Sanctum and stay with the masters there,”</p><p>“Is that you?”</p><p>“No. She’ll head North most likely. Maybe even return to Kamar-Taj. She belonged to The Ancient One before she was given to Master Morgan.”</p><p>“… I’m sorry,” Tony said, deeply, “For being bad at conversation.” Stephen smirked, “But also because… Y’know,”</p><p>“It’s alright,”</p><p>“Maybe we should take him some food on our way back?”</p><p>“I think he would appreciate that,” Stephen accepted with a smile, “You’re not that bad at conversation,”</p><p>“Just wait, there’s gonna plenty of opportunities yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, apologies for the delay in updates. I will try and update sooner although I do plan to post some IronStrange PWP for valentine's day if I can get that finished. But we'll see of course.</p><p>Thank you for reading. Kudos are always appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story so far.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've reached this far, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments &amp; kudos are appreciated. Thank you! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>